conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Cube
The Time Cube conspiracy theory poses that Gene Ray was used by skeptic academia as a Sock Puppet, to make conspiracy theorists look like "crackpots". Time Cube was a personal web page, founded in 1997 by the self-proclaimed "wisest man on earth", Otis Eugene "Gene" Ray.Hartwell, Mark (September 24, 2004). "Timecube.com: Where reality as we know it is a lie". The Maine Campus. Archived from the original on April 30, 2011. Retrieved July 25, 2010. Ray's theory of everything, called "Time Cube", claimed that all modern sciences are participating in a worldwide conspiracy to teach lies, by omitting his theory's alleged truth that each day actually consists of four days. Conspiracy The academic establishment is known to use very long official terms. It is also known to claim things on the lines of "dogma X has not been disproven, it has only been modified" and to say that "this theory is not the same theory as it was", forcing people to use even longer explanations of what they mean. This serves the purpose of forcing critics to choose between a technically correct mastodont-longeur that puts readers/listeners off/makes them lose track of the actual information content, and a concise explanation that the academic establishment can call "ignorant" or "crackpot". One way out of this dilemma is to give the formal definition explanations and disclaimers different colors or character sizes, so that those who want to demand technical correctness of terms can read it but other readers do not have to in order to read the rest of the text. This clearly gives the academic establishment motifs for denigrating color-coded and character size-coded text. Considering that the "sceptic" community is known for its notorious habit to make parodies, such as the "FUN: " articles on Rational Wiki, it is very likely that TimeCube is a parody created by undercover "sceptics". It may well have been created exactly for the purpose of creating an association fallacy lumping color-coded and character size-coded text with complete bullshit. So various "sceptics" pooled the silliest parodies they could come up with and created the TimeCube "theory", which they then wrote in a color-coded and character size-coded style to create that association fallacy. Knowing that such an extreme nonsense would not get any followers, especially considering that it calls people idiots, and likely also to avoid that someone could infer the "sceptic" origin from the composition of the group, they decided to use a single person (it happened to be Gene Ray) as a sock puppet instead of publishing it as a group. The fact that Gene Ray was once allowed to hold a speech at a university supports the theory that he is being used as an instrument by an academic conspiracy. Conclusion It is quite likely that Gene Ray had a falling out with the Academic community, based on some undisclosed disagreement. It’s possible that Ray used Time Cube as a type of social experiment to show how people can be easily influenced by erroneous and absurd information, which is what mainstream academia often churns out of their own meathead lectures. For Ray, after preaching obvious absurdities for so long, one then begins to believe their own "crackpot" reality. See also * Intelligent design movement hoax by Darwinists References Category:Academic